


Season 4

by Tikor



Series: STLL [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small soul brings hope.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

From high up we see several Humans and Faunus absent any Grimm or White Fang. Tao, Golden, Tiendao and team BRNZ stand a loose guard around a large group of civilians. As we watch a few more civilians join the group.  
  
Slate looks out a plane window with a frown. The next window back we see Baretta comforting a crying Liv holding Lava's cape.  
  
From Beacon tower a large flash blinds everyone in turn, they squint and pull back.  
  
Slate sees the dragon frozen into the tower. A speck flies up to the top, then two specs fly down.  
  
Slate: *To Baretta* What was that?  
  
Baretta: *Baretta surveys the damage to the Grimm* A true huntsman, son. We'll read about it later.  
  
Slate turns back to watch, but can't see anything more from this distance.  
  
We see Tao, Golden and Tiendao close-up all looking at the tower.  
  
Tao: What was that?!  
  
Tiendao: I didn't see that coming.  
  
Golden: This may have changed the situation. I have to report, can you handle things here?  
  
Tiendao doesn't believe she asked him that. He gives her a searching look.  
  
Golden: Right. I'm off.  
  
Tao: *Thoughtful* Who does she report to, anyway?  
  
Tiendao: I wonder if I'll ever know.  
  
Tiendao gets up on a bench and shouts to the crowd.  
  
Tiendao: That flash was nothing to worry about! We're moving this safe zone to the docks. There will be boats to take everyone away to a secure location. Stay calm and stay with the group.  
  
Someone in the crowd: I can't leave, I still haven't found my son!  
  
Someone else in the crowd: When will we be back to get our stuff?  
  
Tiendao: People! People. We're going to move. I suggest you come with us.  
  
Tiendao nods to team BRNZ and Tao, and they begin the slow walk through the city. They meet scattered and weak Grimm, and easily dispatch them.  
  



	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cramped quarters.

Tiendao punches through a Grimm's chest. Brawnz wheelhouse kicks a Grimm into a building where May shoots its neck. Tao looks across the battlefield from the top of a dock post. The ferry with the civilians has just shoved off. A few other empty pleasure boats are docked, but no other major transport vessels remain.  
  
Tiendao looks behind him at the boat's distance from the shore.  
  
Tiendao: That's our duty as huntsmen and huntresses. See them safe.  
  
Brawnz: Roy and Nolan: we'll see you soon.  
  
May: They can't hear you, dummy.  
  
Brawnz: It was sentimental. Work with me, May.  
  
Tiendao: Stay sharp. We're going back through the city. If we see any more civilians, same drill. If not, we attempt to find anyone who knows where Ozpin is, or has updated orders. Let's move out.  
  
They walk through the city. Abandoned, broken windows silently observe their march. Fires rage. Broken water mains pour their water into the street. After a while they come across Glynda behind a barricade manned by Atlesian soldiers.  
  
Glynda: Tiendao, it's so good to see you. Report.  
  
Tiendao: Aura at 90%, the students here average about half. We saw about 100 civilians to a ferry, and they've left the engagement zone. We're here to rest and resupply and check for new orders. Have you heard from Ozpin?  
  
Glynda: No new orders from Ozpin. I'm acting commanding huntress in his absence. With the scrolls out of service I've had to rely on runners to coordinate our forces. I know you came here to rest, but since you've so much aura left -  
  
De's aura walks out from within a nearby wall and interrupts the huntress.  
  
De: Let them rest. I'll carry your messages.  
  
Glynda: And ... who are you?  
  
De: Ozpin's files should have me down as Intelligence Projector #1, but you can call me De. Who will I be talking to?  
  
Glynda looks at Tiendao, Tao, Brawnz, May and the nearby Atlesian soldiers.  
  
Glynda: I'm afraid it's all need-to-know information. Please have your rest.  
  
Glynda and De walk off. Glynda speaks in hushed tones while the aura projection of De floats ethereally beside her, nodding occasionally.  
  
Atlesian soldier: Resupply I heard? Here, field rations.  
  
The soldier throws some wrapped bars at the group. Several go Tao's way. He catches one, but two more bounce off his shoulder and hip shields. The bars are so hard they makes a gong and a symbol noise.  
  
Atlesian soldier: There's some running water in the building *he points to the interior of the barricade, where a door leads inside* and some field cots. Take what's open.  
  
Tiendao gives him a salute, and the Atlesian soldier returns it sharply. They walk back to the building surrounded by Atlesian soldiers. It is the ruins of a hospital, recently on fire, and apparently with some functional non-grid water and power source. Inside they walk by many rooms filled with wounded civilians and soldiers, burnt furnishings, and more healthy soldiers at rest and off duty. They find a room that's open but it has only two cots and some scattered ashes of whatever else used to be in there before the Atlesian soldiers cleared the burnt pieces out.  
  
Tiendao: This will do.  
  
Tiendao unwraps one of his field rations and runs it under the water. If fluffs out and he takes a bite of it. He sits on a cot.  
  
Tiendao: They're hard as rocks until you wet them, but they will sustain you.  
  
The group does the same. Tao sits on the cot by his dad and Brawnz takes a seat at the opposite cot. May stands.  
  
Tiendao: You all did great today. School battles are one thing, but escorting a frightened mob of civilians through a Grimm engagement zone is another thing entirely. Especially those civilians, they can spread panic fast. You kept your heads. You conserved your auras. You fought well even when I had to scout on ahead. You listened to orders. If I were a professor I'd give you all passing grades.  
  
Brawnz: Honestly, sir, following your orders is pretty easy. You took out anything more dangerous than a Beowolf before we even saw it.  
  
Tiendao: *Waves his hand to deflect the credit* Some of them were just laying there when we strolled by.  
  
May: From how fast they were disintegrating, I'm finding that hard to believe.  
  
Tao: However it happened, I'm glad we got those folks out. I really thought some of them were going to bolt to go get something they'd left behind when the Grimm got a little sparse.  
  
May: Brawnz talked 'em down. *May gives Brawnz a proud look*  
  
Brawnz: And you shot the Grimm sneaking up behind me while I was arguing with them.  
  
May: *Sarcastically* I wasn't about to pay attention while you talked.  
  
Brawnz gives May an exaggerated sad face.  
  
Brawnz: A thousand Grimm couldn't tear me apart, but your words cut me open, May.  
  
May: *Trying not the laugh* There were Grimm to kill! Don't look at me like that! *She playfully pushes him*  
  
Brawnz uses her push to spin dramatically to the cot, defeated.  
  
May: *Laughing* Oh, get up!  
  
Tao and Tiendao laugh at the two, who laugh at each other. When they've all had a good laugh Tiendao unstraps his claws and tosses them on the cot. Tao follows suit and unhinges his back-shield and slides it under the same cot. Tiendao walks to the sink and puts his head under the faucet, wets his hair and takes a nice long gulp of water.  
  
Tiendao: Drink up. Killing Grimm is thirsty work.  
  
The teams takes their turn at the sink. May is the last to drink. While she's stepping back from the sink Tiendao goes back for another drink. He 'accidentally' hip checks her onto Brawnz' cot. Brawnz, standing, blushes down at her as he realizes how few cots there are. May blushes up at him. Tiendao finishes his second drink.  
  
Tiendao: My sincere apologies, Ms. Zedong. All this drinking has made nature call. To the latrine for me. *He begins to leave* Tao, didn't Glynda say she wanted to talk to you?  
  
Tao: Dad, I don't rememb -  
  
Tiendao: I distinctly recall that she did. Come with me.  
  
Tao, confused, follows his dad out the door.  
  
Brawnz: *Holds the back of his head and looks at the hard tile floor* I, I could find another cot. *He sheepishly looks at her* Or sleep on the floor.  
  
May: You will _not_!  
  
May gets up and kisses him and slams the door at the same time. The last thing we see are Brawnz' wide and surprised eyes.  
  



	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Vale is lost.

Outside behind the barricade the Atlesian soldiers are taking weapons and supplies to a series of helicopters parked in the street. There's no sign of Glenda or De or any other huntsman. Tiendao, Tao, Brawnz and May walk through the commotion with bed hair and yesterday's battle-worn clothes. One of the soldiers approaches Tiendao.  
  
Atlesian soldier: Sir, Glenda left orders to rendezvous at the fallback HQ. She said you'd know what that means. And that any remaining huntsmen in training from the other academies should station at a village and que for evac to their country of origin.  
  
Tiendao: I do, thanks for relaying the message.  
  
Tao takes out his scroll, it shows no signal still.  
  
  
  
Atlesian soldier: Pack it up!  
  
Tiendao: Quickly now.  
  
Tao, Brawnz and May shoulder their packs, but then Tiendao interrupts their departure.  
  
Tiendao: Brawnz, May, I just wanted to thank you two again for helping Vale through this. You're a credit to the alliance. You did good too, son.  
  
Brawnz: Thanks, sir.  
  
May: What's going to happen to Vale? The city, I mean.  
  
Tiendao: What the way of heaven has in store. Whatever that is. Man's in charge no longer.  
  
Tao, Brawnz and May run under the blades to jump in the helicopter. Tao gives a look back before boarding.  
  
We see Tao looking out the window as the helicopter gains altitude. Tiendao waves from the ground.  
  
  
  
Inside the helicopter, Brawnz and May sit close to one another and hold hands. Tao sits alone.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
They land in a small village that is overflowing with people surrounded by a hastily erected barricade. Atlesian soldiers wave batons to tell the helicopter where to land. Brawnz, May and Tao get out. More baton waving and the helicopter takes off again.  
  
Atlesian soldier: Welcome to North Bend, I hear you're the huntsmen.  
  
Tao: I'm just a first year and these two -  
  
Brawnz: *Puffs out his chest* Yup, that's us.  
  
May shakes her head and just smiles at him.  
  
Atlesian soldier: Ma'am, sir, your transport to Vacuo will be here around a week from today. Tao, you've got orders to stand by here.  
  
Tao: How did you know - ?  
  
Atlesian soldier: Here's the signed letter. *Hands Tao a letter* You'll find rations in the mess and while you're there, grab a cot each. Find a place in the tent, and don't cause trouble. Then report to Port.  
  
The Atlesian soldier nods at them, then walks off before they can ask any questions.  
  
Brawnz: Did he stutter?  
  
May: My soul, Brawnz! He's still in earshot!  
  
Tao: I think he meant Professor Port. He must be around here somewhere.  
  
  
  
Brawnz, May and Tao sit on their cots eating their soaked field rations.  
  
May: There's lots of people here, worried and hurt and scared. That barricade won't hold the Grimm that'll eventually come.  
  
Tao: But the people are fed and housed. We have the Atlesian military to thank for that. And a master huntsmen to drive off the Grimm. And we're here. It could be worse.  
  
May: But Tao, we'll only be here a week. We've got to head back to Vacuo. I haven't talked to my Dad or Mom or brother since the tower fell.  
  
Brawnz: Yeah, they're probably freaking out right now.  
  
Tao: Maybe you could write them a letter?  
  
May: That's a great idea!  
  
  
  
From outside the village in the nearby forest several White Fang members are gathered. In the center is a woman with bear ears wearing casual clothing instead of the usual White Fang armor. Everyone has a Grimm mask on.  
  
White Fang grunt: Huntsmen. Great.  
  
Bear-woman: They look young.  
  
White Fang grunt: The guy with the white hair? *He points to Port*  
  
Bear-woman: No, the rest of them. When they come out, send some Grimm to test them. Observe and report.  
  
White Fang grunt: Yes ma'am!  
  



	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Slate play chess under Beecham's watch.

Liv and Slate sit at a small table in the lobby of the Vale embassy in Atlas. The scene is bright, white and clean. Well dressed folks walk through the lobby at an easy pace with easy minds. Slate is wearing a dress shirt, tucked into dress pants complemented by nice shoes. His blazer is draped across his chair. Liv is wearing an Atlesian shirt, vest and coat with slacks. Her heels are tossed a few feet away; she's sitting barefooted. Slate sits across the table from her with a chessboard several moves out from setup between them.  
  
Liv: These clothes are so tight! Those shoes are so awkward! How does anybody live like this?  
  
Slate: Practice, I guess.  
  
Liv: What is this music on the radio?  
  
Slate: Techno house. Atlesian specialty. We'll have to go clubbing sometime, it makes more sense in its natural environment.  
  
Liv: It's all boops and thumps. Where are the guitars? Why doesn't anybody sing?  
  
Slate: I don't really know why its different from Vale's music. Maybe the machinery wears off on the musicians here. It's kind of alien, for an alienated people. But anyway, it's your move.  
  
Liv: Yeah, I've been wondering about my next move. I'm not becoming a huntress sitting here in the embassy. How hard do you think it is to get into Atlas academy?  
  
Slate: Hard, especially for someone with your discipline problems.  
  
Liv literally growls at him.  
  
Slate: You're not helping your case. But I meant it's your move in the game. Chess.  
  
Liv: Oh. How does the horse move again?  
  
Slate: In an L shape, like this. *He motions with one of his pieces*  
  
Liv moves her knight then Slate takes it with a bishop from across the board.  
  
Liv: Hey! I didn't see that one all the way over there!  
  
Slate: The whole board can be made a threat by a master chess player.  
  
Liv: Oh, and you're the master, are you?  
  
Slate: Just a humble student. I've drifted away from chess ever since I've started combat classes.  
  
Liv gets up and takes his bishop off the board and points at him with it.  
  
Liv: Well I'm not complaining, I've never seen a chess player with a body like yours. *She sits on his lap* You _should_ take me to the club sometime.  
  
Slate stands up and sets Liv on her feet. Slate gives at sheepish look the entrance where Beecham is standing guard. Beecham happens to be looking away.  
  
Slate: Liv, I'd like that, but we can't be that friendly in front of Beecham.  
  
Liv: My soul, we're in the embassy, why is he even watching us? What could possibly threaten us here?  
  
Slate: Beecham's eight hour shift always goes to guarding someone, absent vacation days. My mom's in a meeting. Some people are still tense about the whole robot situation. It's not really about a specific threat, it's about where he's best positioned.  
  
Liv: Like a chess piece?! *Liv is both confused and flustered* He's a person, you know.  
  
Slate: Yeah, a bit like a chess piece. He'll be moved soon enough. If we go up to my room he'll post outside the door.  
  
Liv: Slate! *She pushes his shoulder* I thought we weren't being friendly.  
  
Slate: To talk, Liv. I can tell chess isn't your thing.  
  



	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Slate get room service and discuss plans.

Liv and Slate are in Slate's room of the Atlesian embassy. Beecham's outside the door.  
  
Slate: There, no staring eyes, just two listening ears. Conversation should be kept discrete enough, but I wouldn't say anything you wouldn't want my mom to know.  
  
Liv: Maybe I'll be your bodyguard. *Looks him up and down with a smile* I'd get to watch you all the time.  
  
Slate: *Goes along with the joke and snakes his arm around her waist* Hey, I'd like that.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
Hallway: Room service!  
  
Slate takes a step back from Liv and responds in kind.  
  
Slate: Enter.  
  
Room service brings a tray of lemon and apple tarts and some chilled juice.  
  
Slate: Thanks, Matthew.  
  
Matthew: Happy to serve, Mr. Obsidian.  
  
Matthew calmly walks out of the room without a second word or look. Liv gets uncomfortable. Slate has a tart and some juice. She squirms in her seat, then pulls out her scroll. Slate claims a second tart.  
  
Slate: You were saying?  
  
Liv: Look at this article. *Shoves her scroll in Slate's face* Our friends are out in a war zone. And we're sitting around here eating tarts.  
  
Slate: *Speaking around a mouthful of tart* It's hardly a war. *Swallow* Grimm attack people every day. It's more of an infestation. You might call it terrorism because of the White Fang. The papers sure do. But it's not a war; all the nations are giving their aid.  
  
Liv: Like the Atlesian robots? Don't you remember how they turned on us?  
  
Slate: I haven't read anything official, but I heard that someone hacked them, and that until security is upgraded they won't be in the field anymore. Atlas Dynamics made them, and their parent company Letters is down 2% today on the news. I bet they'll get sold soon.  
  
Liv: You're... so calm. I know you're a calm person, but don't you feel anything? Aren't we going to do something?  
  
Slate: I feel something for you when we're flirting.  
  
Liv: I'm being serious, Slate!  
  
Slate: Yes, we are going to do something. I haven't figured out exactly what, but I have a few moves in mind. Do you have a plan of attack?  
  
Liv: Well... we go to Vale and we kill all the Grimm, drive off the White Fang, rebuild Beacon and then start the school up again. Pretty simple really.  
  
Slate: And how did your trip to the airport go?  
  
Liv: No commercial flights into Vale. Military only, and I'm not 'cleared' whatever that means. I've been looking into boats.  
  
Slate: Right now everyone in Vale is dependent on food shipments from the other three kingdoms. The logistics lines are attacked by Grimm every day, so the papers say, and as a result there are shortages. All the forces committed so far can't kill enough Grimm to consistently ship enough food for the people of Vale, Liv. Surely that has to come first.  
  
Liv: Yeah, we can't just starve them. But we aren't helping here.  
  
Slate: I do have the start of a plan. My mom has invited me to the Atlesian council session where she's been called as a witness. If I can read that room, maybe I can find a way to increase the Atlesian deployment to Vale.  
  
Liv: What? *Pauses* What does that even mean?  
  
Slate: What I do here might move thousands of soldiers to Vale. Until then, I have to eat a few tarts and sit around till I get my chance. You're welcome to stay. I'd appreciate your help with whatever comes next.  
  
Liv: How can I help? What will I do?  
  
Slate: Keep me warm on long-  
  
Liv: You never miss a beat, do you? *She hits him*  
  
Slate: *Arms up in surrender* For serious, I don't know yet. I don't know what I'll see at the council meeting, the politics could be anywhere. As for you, like I said earlier, it's your move.  
  



	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biting the hand of logistics.

Two Atlesian soldiers patrol down North Bend's main dirt path. Some of the Vale citizens watch the patrol from house porches facing the street. When they get close the civilians start yelling at the patrol.  
  
Crowd: When are we going back to the city?  
  
Crowd: What's going on in the rest of Vale?  
  
Crowd: When does the next ration shipment arrive?  
  
Crowd: Can't you hear us?  
  
The Atlesian soldiers pause their patrol and talk to the crowd.  
  
Atlesian soldier: Lady, does it look like I know? My scroll's worthless too. I'm ordered to patrol, so here I am. Just... just hang out.  
  
Crowd: My cousin got shot by one of your tin cans! He can't walk!  
  
Crowd: Why don't you just go home and fix your robots!  
  
Atlesian soldier: Do you see any robots, cabbage head? They're out of the field and I'm breathing.  
  
Crowd: How do we know you won't get orders to leave us to the Grimm or just shoot us yourselves?  
  
Atlesian soldier: I won't shoot you unless you keep shouting at me!  
  
The soldier raises his weapon and the citizens take step back and shut up. Their faces are hard with mistrust. Tao gets between the soldier and the citizens, he has a shield pointed at both of them.  
  
Tao: CALM DOWN. Nobody's shooting anybody. People, you see this food here? It's from Atlas. So if you don't want to starve to death, swallow your pride and save the mistrust for someone who isn't keeping you alive. And you, soldier, you better follow engagement orders! I'll be writing any civilian injury up my chain of command, no matter how small.  
  
Everybody kind of mumbles and disperses.  
  
May: Tao, I didn't know you had it in you?  
  
Tao: There's enough to fight around here without fighting each other. If they can't see that I'm going to speak up. They might do something they'll ... regret later.  
  
Brawnz: Yeah, I get that. I feel kind of bad heading off for Vacuo. But, y'know, we still have classes.  
  
May: Brawnz! Don't rub it in!  
  
Tao: You'll be here for tomorrow's sally, right?  
  
May: You bet.  
  



	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally forth!

Tao, May, and Brawnz stand at attention. Professor Port paces in front of them.  
  
Port: The Atlesian detachment has the village of North Bend well guarded which leaves us, my huntsmen and huntress in training, free to take the fight to the Grimm. On this initial mission, we'll be going a mere mile into the forest then turning around and coming back. We may encounter no Grimm at all. We might meet such fierce resistance that we don't meet our goal and must retreat. I know you aren't with all your usual teammates, so for the duration of this mission I am both your professor, your superior officer and your team leader. Do as I say, and we'll all come back alive.  
  
Tao frowns and looks at the ground. Brawnz and May look resolute.  
  
Port: Enough talk. Sally forth!  
  
  
  
Port: Stay sharp! The Grimm could strike with no warning in close quarters like this. Stay in tune with your aura.  
  
May: There's one over there!  
  
Port takes out his gun, kneels and aims. We see the Grimm nose around in the foliage a bit, clearly having not seen the party. Everyone looks to where Port has his gun pointed. Suddenly, Port looks away from the barrel of his gun and sees a Grimm just off to their left.  
  
Port: Clever girl.  
  
The Grimm attacks! It jumps out and swipes at the party, and they're all scattered except for Port who somersaults under the Grimm's swipe and uppercuts it with the bladed shoulder of his blunderbuss. It flies back into the woods but the rest of the pack is upon them now.  
  
May jumps up to a nearby branch, then shoots several Grimm, who yelp and are knocked back.  
  
Brawnz and Tao surround a Grimm. Brawnz hits it to Tao and Tao hits it back with his shield. It makes a pinball noise as they repeat this twice more, then Brawnz gives it the knockout punch that knocks it away. Tao is hit in the back by another Grimm pouncing him, but dives for the ground and somersaults, tossing the Grimm on his back to Brawnz who kicks it into a nearby tree. Brawnz pummels it until it vaporizes. Another Grimm jumps for Brawnz, but May shoots it. Brawnz gives her a smile and a thumbs up. May smiles back. We hear Port's blunderbuss discharge; behind May another Grimm flies backwards. It grabs the branch May perches on while it recoiling from the shot. When the Grimm releases the branch flings May back to the ground.  
  
Port shoots a few times at the Grimm pack as they retreat. One of the Grimm cannot follow the pack, it has been hurt in the fighting. It snaps and struggles, but it's legs don't support its weight.  
  
Port: Ah, see here, students! This Grimm is weak enough to ... capture.  
  
Port looks around. He remembers where he is and what he's doing. He shoots the Grimm, and it vaporizes. He tears up a bit.  
  
Port: Nothing to see here, students. Carry on.  
  
Tao: *Tao's eyes are black* I see a person! Maybe they need help!  
  
Port: Where?  
  
Tao tries to concentrate on the Faunus. The Faunus starts to levitate and is clearly surprised to not be touching the ground. Tao looks equally surprised. Suddenly, Tao's eyes go to normal without blinking.  
  
Tao: I ... I lost it. ...I mean them.  
  
Port, May and Brawnz look at the forest. All they see are trees.  
  
Port: *Confused, bushy eyebrow raised* What did they look like?  
  
Tao: Dunno. I just see their aura.  
  
Brawnz: *Shouting* Hey! If you want some shelter and food, come back with us!  
  
The four of them wait a moment, but no one answers or appears.  
  
Port: No sense in chasing someone who doesn't want to come to us. We've marched far enough. About face!  
  
The four of them make their way back to camp. From behind some foliage a Faunus in a Grimm mask with the White Fang's markings on her camouflage watches them go.  
  



	8. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Slate take a break from Atlesian high society.

Slate and Liv walk through the brightly lit Atlesian street. Neon signs barrage them with advertisements for robots (Up to thirty-seven strands of narrow AI! Object avoidance, natural language, sanitation and culinary AI strands included in the base model! Expertly woven together for the perfect domestic addition to your home!). Some say they take Atlesian Lien, some specify only international. Several military recruitment signs are illuminated behind the signs, comparatively drab in their lack of luminescence.  
  
Liv: Where are you taking me?  
  
Slate: I've been so cooped up in the embassy. Everybody has something important to do and I'm just in the way like I'm some kind of kid. Every time I try to talk politics I get the verbal equivalent of a pat on the head. Tonight we don't have any security, so its our night out.  
  
Liv: You didn't answer the question.  
  
Slate: Liv, it'll make sense when we get there. Trust me, you'll love it.  
  
As they walk on they exit the commercial district. The neon signs peter out and the night's darkness folds back around them. Loud music is heard in the distance as a rumble rather than notes. Liv's chest vibrates and Slate starts to get a spring in is step, a rhythm to his movements. They walk towards the music.  
  
Slate: It's the kind of place you can let loose for a while.  
  
A square building with bright graffiti covering the outside has a single industrial door leading to the street. It might have been a warehouse once. Slate and Liv walk up a bouncer who's watching the door.  
  
Bouncer: Fifty, Atlesian. Twenty, international.  
  
Slate: My man! Look at this fine young woman! You should be paying her to be in your club!  
  
Bouncer: Yeah, but she's with you. You got the Lien or you all talk, small fry?  
  
Slate: Hey, I've got some cash for you, but I only got the cover for me. 10 international gets us both through the door, and I'm doing you a favor making this place look better. I don't see a line.  
  
The bouncer looks like he's heard this all before.  
  
Slate: We'll head straight to the bar and buy two drinks, I swear!  
  
Bouncer: *Rolls his eyes* Whatever, fork over the ten.  
  
Slate gives the man a ten, and they enter the club. The music is easily heard outside, here inside it's deafening.  
  
Slate dances his way over to the bar and orders two drinks with a hand signal.  
  
Liv: Slate! We're not old enough to drink!  
  
Slate leans in by Liv's ear, he can't hear her.  
  
Liv: WE'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH.  
  
Slate: IN VALE YOU AREN'T. WELCOME TO ATLAS!  
  
They get their drinks, and Slate knocks his back in one lift and three gulps. He gives Liv a wink and leaves her at the bar, dancing out to the dance floor. He finds a Faunus girl with straight blond hair and a bunny tail, gives her a wave and a hand-motion to ask for a dance. She smiles and dances over to him. They dance.  
  
Liv nurses her drink at the bar. She looks over to the DJ, who's in some sort of monkey suit. She looks at one of the bartenders who has enough metal in his face to sink and so many tattoos she can't tell his actual skin color. He's smiling widely at his customers, and they're smiling back. She looks at the crowd having fun dancing to the beat. They move their feet in some unpatterned shuffle that's infectiously fun. She begins to bob her head with the thumping music.  
  
The song doesn't end and another one doesn't begin, it just changes from one to the other without dropping a beat. Liv taps her toe at the bar, and can't keep from smiling. She laughs and shakes her head. Nobody hears her over the music. Liv tosses back her drink, then walks out to the dance floor. She rudely pushes the blond Slate is dancing with out of the way and begins to dance with him. Slate gives her a wide smile. They dance. Liv doesn't move her feet the same way as the clubgoers, instead she gets close to Slate and moves with him. They kiss. They smile.  
  
  
  
Slate and Liv are exiting the club, danced out and laughing. They shout at one another.  
  
Liv: THAT MUSIC WAS SO LOUD.  
  
Slate: BUT I LOVED THE DJ!  
  
Liv: WHAT?  
  
Slate: I SAID THAT DJ CAN COME TO MY PARTY ANY! TIME! *Gesticulating emphasis and some dancing*  
  
Liv: OH! I HEARD YOU THAT TIME!  
  
  
  
Slate and Liv are in the embassy, walking down the hallway. Slate gets to Liv's room. They're both exhausted and now they're feeling it. Liv grips the doorknob and looks at Slate. She speaks far too loudly for the middle of the night.  
  
Liv: I had a great time tonight. Do they do that every night here in Atlas?  
  
Slate puts his finger to his mouth. Then he points at the security camera. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, but instead of pulling back says in her ear:  
  
Slate: Come dance with me again sometime.  
  
Liv's breath catches.  
  
Slate waves and walks down the hall to his own room, dancing a little step on the way. He opens the door and enters, all without a look back at Liv.  
  



	9. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slate rubs shoulders in high society. Liv reacts.

Slate and Liv are in the Vale embassy playing chess. Liv is contemplating her next move. From behind Slate a woman calls to him.  
  
Parsley: Synthesis!  
  
Slate puts on a practiced smile that doesn't reach his eyes, then turns around. Parsley clicks over to him, heels and dress and hair at the height of Atlesian fashion.  
  
Slate: Parsley!  
  
Parsley: It's so good to see you again! How is your dear mother Councilwoman Obsidian? *Loudly whispers* I hear you've been here a month and haven't seen you at the Crystal. You still clubbing down with the plebs in the Graffiti?  
  
Parsley pushes him gently, then lets a pleased smile light up her face.  
  
Slate: They play better music, what can I say? My mom doesn't give me quite the allowance your dad gives you.  
  
Parsley: I am a daddy's girl. Ever since I got accepted to pre-law he's been quite generous. But how could you compare the music if you don't go? They have a great new DJ I just love! I could cover you~.  
  
Liv: Hi.  
  
Slate: Parsley, this is Lividity Ash, she goes by Liv. Liv, this is Parsley, we used to go clubbing together when we were kids.  
  
Parsley: Charmed.  
  
Parsley immediately ignores Liv and turns back to Slate. She sits on the arm of his chair and gets quite close to him as she talks.  
  
Parsley: I heard you were in the middle of all that nasty Vale stuff. *She shakes her head* You'll have to tell me the whole story. Don't leave anything out, even if it's grisly. And your mother's been at all the council meetings. I bet she's just packed with dinners with the movers and shakers of Atlas. A councilwoman with first-hand combat experiences! But we really must set a date for a recounting in front of a small group. Much fun as the club is it is no place for storytelling.  
  
Slate: Are you free tomorrow? We could have lunch at your place. And maybe I'll give you a step for old time's sake.  
  
Parsley: For you, Synthesis, there is no appointment too important. Of course tomorrow will do. I'll tell the wait staff by scroll just as soon as we're done catching up. But if we go clubbing it could only be at the Crystal. They let Faunus in at the Graffiti. A girl's got a reputation to keep up, you know. Ohh, the girls will be so glad to meet you! Lots of the specialists here at Atlas are victims of their shore leave schedule; can't keep a girl's fancy if you don't see her for a few months. The club is either hopping with young men in uniforms or dead with old men in suits. Feast or famine. Some big assignment has them all out in the field and I hear nobody will be back for shore leave for weeks! The grunts that walk in one night are gone the next, blowing a week's pay just to dance with us. A handsome bachelor going places like yourself will turn heads. Why -  
  
Slate kindly interrupts her.  
  
Slate: It's a deal then.  
  
Liv gets up and stomps the floor so hard the chess game vibrates and the pieces roll off onto the ground.  
  
Liv: Wait! It is not a deal! Lis'en, missy. Slate and I have someplace very important to be right now and tomorrow too! So he can't come over to your little tea party and he certainly can't go to your fancy exclusive club!  
  
Parsley: Synthesis, is she for real?  
  
Slate: Parsley, I'm so sorry, I'll just, I'll see you later.  
  
Parsley: Hmph.  
  
Parsley clicks away, Slate looks embarrassed, and Liv looks like she's expending serious mental energy on not attacking the other girl's retreating back.  
  



	10. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slate confronts Liv about last scene. Liv states her reasons.

Slate and Liv are in Slate's room in the embassy. It is only slightly less opulent than the lobby.  
  
Slate: What was that back there?  
  
Liv: What was what? That girl was totally just talking to you because of your mom and because you made it out of Vale. Like it was just some fun time!  
  
Slate: So what? Maybe I was just talking to her because of her dad!  
  
Liv: What do you mean?  
  
Slate: Parsley's father is the colonel of southern foreign forces in Atlas! If anybody's going to know if there's going to be a mission to Vale, it's him. If there is, he's likely planning it! At her place I might have overheard something that would give me what I needed to get my mom to send help! Maybe we could go on it! On one of those 'planned missions' my mom's so fond of. After the scene you made, that's going to be a lot harder to pull off.  
  
Liv: I didn't know!  
  
Slate: Well I didn't exactly expect her to swing through the embassy! You didn't give me time to fill you in. You heard what she dropped casually about most of the specialists being out on mission.  
  
Liv: No, I think I missed that part in the middle of how many women would ogle you at the club! Maybe my ears were ringing from when she implied we shouldn't associate with Faunus! I don't know who's whose father or mother or cousin or aunt or whatever, and I don't know how you keep track of it all. If they think everybody with more than two ears isn't good enough for them then I don't want to know them! And don't think I'd be OK with that woman after you 'filled me in'! I don't like the idea of her clubbing with you!  
  
Slate: We used to go clubbing together, us and a circle of friends, the last time my mom was stationed in Atlas over the summer. I was fifteen and she was, like, seventeen, and we'd sneak off to go dancing. She wasn't so status conscious back then; she even had a few Faunus friends. We were all little rebels stepping down at the Graffiti. Summer school wasn't challenging and we all had some pocket money and free time so we'd all go dancing. It wasn't what you're thinking.  
  
Liv: It sure sounded like what I was thinking! The way she was talking, I don't think she was going to invite you over to talk to her father. She's into you, and I don't like it.  
  
Slate: Of course I'd get to talk to her father if he was there! And her mother too! And probably three or five of her friends! And the butler would have brought lunch and we'd have talked under the not-so-subtle supervision of the house staff about the tragedy of Vale since I'm such a rarity to have been so close to it. Weiss locking herself up has done me some favors there. I would have asked Parsley about her singing and her classes and her brother. I would have made some excuse to skip out on the clubbing. And then -  
  
Liv is completely confused. Slate realizes she's not following.  
  
Slate: Wait, what do you think we would have done?  
  
Liv: Well, where I grew up... when a boy went to a girl's place and her parents were busy people, well, they didn't come back till morning.  
  
Slate: We aren't where you grew up! We're here in the embassy, rubbing shoulders with the rich and the powerful. And I may not like to admit it sometimes, but this is where I grew up and I'm going to use that for all it's worth.  
  
Liv: And what do you need her for? What do you need them for? A huntsman doesn't answer to anyone but the headmaster.  
  
Slate: If I were a huntsman, I'd do what my headmaster told me to do. What I am right now is a dropout from a school whose headmaster is missing and presumed dead. I can't play the role of huntsman, I haven't earned it.  
  
Liv: You were there that night! You jumped! You became a huntsman in that moment!  
  
Slate: I made a terrible choice! I slashed up some Grimm, sure. But there's more thinking to it than that! Running around chasing your heart is how your enemies lure you into a trap. I won't be that predictable again.  
  
Liv: Is it predictable to love your friends?! Is it predictable to want to help people?! How can you be so cold?! We've been stuck here for a month, what the hell is everybody waiting for?  
  
Slate: They're waiting to understand what's really happened to Vale. The ones who want to do anything anyway. You remember Tao's 'employer'? What kind of job do you think he got?  
  
Liv: I, I didn't really think about it at the time.  
  
Slate: I didn't put it together then either, but I have a pretty good guess now. He got recruited for intelligence. All the spooks are running around trying to find out where the weak points are. What exactly hit us. Where they'll strike again. And we're not being briefed. Cause we're not in charge. And those who are in charge are circling the wagons. There are fifteen capital ships in the sky above Atlas and they don't travel without a thousand soldiers each in tow. Plan A is to go to an Atlesian council session and find an angle. But if there's nothing there, that's not gonna stop me, and we're going to find our chance to make a difference. I'll steal a plane and we'll travel to Mistral or Vacuo and see if we can't find more help for Vale, or maybe join the skeleton forces keeping Vale alive. And tell my mom we got some spook order. They'll never confirm or deny, they're like that.  
  
Liv: You'd just steal a _plane_? And lie about it? That's plan B?! Can you even fly one?  
  
Slate: It's easy enough. They won't miss it, and didn't you want to do something?  
  
Liv: Why can't we just ask? Won't Baretta let us borrow -  
  
Slate: I did ask, and she refused me. She said I should find another line of study in Atlas. In Atlas! Everything's done by machines here and I don't want to be just another drone in a uniform so Atlas academy is out. She wants me to clerk for a judge or campaign for a councilman, to further her own career or Dad's. If I don't take the plane I won't make it out of this embassy for years. If it means I can move forces to Vale, though, I'd accept that. You might have a chance, but I'd be stuck.  
  
Liv: A chance to leave you?! You think that's a good thing? You people, you just use each other! Are you using me? Just for a fine night in the club before you need something for your mission more than you need me around?! You'd just _accept that_?  
  
Slate: It's your mission too! What about Lava? Don't you want to bury Lava?!  
  
Liv lowers her head from confrontational to contemplative. When she speaks it is much softer.  
  
Liv: Honestly, Slate, even though Altas has been a complete mystery to me, surrounded by things I don't know or understand, it's been... kind of great to forget. Forget about Vale. I just, I like hanging out with you. Not as a team leader but as a friend and I was thinking something more?  
  
Slate: Liv...  
  
Liv: I'm not done! I really like your parents. And I don't think it's right to just take stuff just because you can tell the right lie to get away with it. And, and...  
  
Liv tears up.  
  
Liv: And I haven't bruised since we got here! I've barely trained! I've ... been so happy spending time with you. How could I be happier as soon as Lava died? Why aren't I more torn up about it? We knew her for years, Slate. She's the only one I talked to about my past! You don't even know! I thought I cared about her!  
  
Liv begins to cry.  
  
Liv: What do you even see in me? I'm such a bitch all the time and I can't learn your high society rules and I'm constantly embarrassing you!  
  
Slate: I don't expect you to learn all the rules. It's complicated, and people just made them up anyway. I like how your live life like nobody's watching you. When you get mad and shout it's because that's how you feel. When you want to kiss me, you try to kiss me no matter where we are or who's watching. I respect that. I can't do that. It's crazy and awesome and I hope you'll put up with my stuffy repressed self long enough for it to rub off on me a little bit. To bring out the fun guy I act like in the club that I wish I could truly be.  
  
Liv: You make me sound like a child. And Lava...  
  
Slate: Liv, Liv. *He hugs her* It's OK to be happy, even after you lose a loved one. Maybe Vale was getting under your skin and leaving was the right choice. I'm glad you're happy here in Atlas even if what comes next isn't clear yet. I like to think you're happy with me. And I do consider you more than a friend or a teammate.  
  
Slate gives her a smile. She smiles back, though her face is red and puffy. They share a brief kiss.  
  
Slate: But if we're going to stay here and play nice, I'm going to need something to keep my mind off of Vale. And I know just the thing.  
  
Liv: *Flustered* Slate? I...  
  
Slate: Let's spar.  
  
Liv: You!  
  
She punches his shoulder, purple strands encase her hand. He goes spinning and flying out of the scene.  
  
Slate: *From out of the scene* I meant in the gym! *Pause* Did you have something else in mind?  
  



	11. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amid racial tensions, Tao gets a new assignment.

Tao walks through the village of North Bend. Overnight, the buildings and barricades have been plastered with White Fang posters filled with propaganda. They feature Faunus with exaggerated animal features and triumphant poses.

Poster: Vale for the Faunus! The center will not hold! Like the times of old!

Poster: Take off your collars and bite back! The White Fang for Justice!

Poster: The White Fang for Equality by Any Means Necessary!

Poster: Vale's government in exile is only fattening you for the slaughter. Defect and join the righteous!

Poster: Feeling herded lately? Menagerie will come again. The White Fang will resist!

Poster: Do not comply. Do not obey. Steal this poster!

Poster: Vale was free of Humans once, and will be again! Vale for the Faunus!  
  
\- - -  
  
Atlesian sergeant: Take all those down, immediately!

Atlesian soldiers: Yes, sir!

Atlesian sergeant: And you! Begin questioning every Faunus in this village. Find who put up the posters, and report them for a military hearing. *Shouting into the air* WE'RE UNDER MARTIAL LAW, PEOPLE! UNLESS AND UNTIL THE KINGDOM OF VALE IS RE-ESTABLISHED, YOU WILL BE SUBJECT TO MY JURISDICTION.

Tao: Sergeant, sir.

Atlesian sergeant: *Still yelling* WHAT?

Tao: It is unlikely that the Faunus who put up these posters is still here. A White Fang member could have put them up on a sweep through this side of Vale. Or a Human could have done it if the White Fang paid them a few Lien. We're not exactly -.

The Atlesian sergeant interrupts Tao by taking a step closer and shoving his face close to Tao's.

Atlesian sergeant: Did you see who put up the posters?

Tao: Well, no, but -

Atlesian sergeant: Then the questioning will continue as ordered. Come back if you have any information leading to the arrest of this individual. Now move along!

The sergeant forcefully points for Tao to leave. Tao walks away from the sergeant. Port enters the scene and walks alongside him.

Port: No sense talking to a wall, Tao. The Ivy will grow over him before he sees the Faunus as equals.

Tao: Why can't everyone just get along? Why do we have to fight? What good does it do?!

Port: Chin up, Tao! We'll do the best we can with what we have where we are.

Mailman: Mail's here!

The crowd of civilian Humans and Faunus along with a few Atlesian soldiers pay attention as the mailman starts calling out names.

Mailman: Hunter!

Hunter: Here!

Port: *While the mailman is calling out names and getting responses* Just like the mailman here.

Mailman: Canopy!

Nobody answers.

Mailman: Spots Canopy! Got a letter for Spots Canopy here!

Still nobody. The mailman puts that letter back in his sack.

Mailman: Cantelope!

Atlesian private Cantelope: Yup!

Mailman: Transparent!

Tao: Here!

Tao runs up and gets his letter from the mailman. He reads the envelope.

Tao: "Open while alone, then destroy."

Port: Best see what it is right away.

Tao runs off to his tent and looks around to be sure he's alone.

Letter: Tao Transparent, your new mission is to report on the village of North Bend and the activities of Professor Peter Port. Address it to "The Wizard". The mail service will know where to take it.

Tao: Hmmm....


	12. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message in a bottle.

Tao sits in his tent writing a letter. De materializes next to him. Tao hides what he's writing.

De: Tao, no need to hide that from me.

Tao: Are you the wizard?

De: No.

Tao: Then until I hear otherwise, I'll be hiding it.

De: That Golden woman has got to your head.

Tao: Isn't that what training is supposed to do?

De: Yes. Until it comes between a mother and her son.

Tao: We can talk about something else. What have you been up to?

De: That's classified.

Tao: I'm going to have to find out what kind of form I need to fill out to talk to my own mother.

De: Keep being a good agent and one day you might have my clearance. There is no form.

Tao: How's Dad?

De: Stretched. Vale has more people in hard to defend areas than ever before in our recorded history. Every huntsman has been on call with no break since the attacks.

Tao: It's been a month. Won't they burn out?

De: Honestly, if we let them take a break they'd probably just go out fighting anyway. Just with less coordination from Glynda. It's in their bones.

Tao: I can relate. Here in the village it's easy to fall into a pattern with all the worry and idleness. At least the hunters get to do something productive.

De: *Worried look* Keep your spirits up, Tao.

Tao: Easy to say, hard to do.

De: If you're writing to your superiors you should also make some time to write to your friends. I can tell you reliably that they are at the Vale embassy in Atlas. The mail should make to them easily with that address.

Tao: I think I will. Thanks for the suggestion, Mom.

De: Stay safe, Son.

De dematerializes.

Tao begins to write.

Letter: 3rd report by Astral on North Bend and the Professor Peter Port dated the 15th of Fall. Mr. Wizard, the village of North Bend has kept its perimeter against the Grimm intact. There are still racial and national tensions. The White Fang propaganda has had an effect between the Humans and the Faunus, and that situation has been deteriorating. The Valeish refugees still harbor mistrust for the Atlesians, but having not seen a robot in a month and with steady shipments of rations as well as learning some of the soldier's names, that situation has been improving, with the Human refugees at least. Professor Port is in good spirits and has by far posted the highest killcount of Grimm. They continue to test the perimeter. I have observed figures alone and in pairs in the forest, but have yet to successfully contact them or observe them outside of aura sight. If I had to guess I would say they are Faunus, and that they are the actors behind the propaganda posters that are posted roughly weekly. But my aura sight is poor at distinguishing Faunus from Humans. My former teammate, Lividity Ash, is a Human who can change her aura to look like a Faunus.

Letter: P.S. Boredom is a big problem with the refugees here at the village. Could you send something for entertainment? Like an aura-powered pinball machine? It would be a big help.

Tao takes out another sheet of paper to write another letter.

Letter: Liv, Slate, I hope this letter finds you. I have a reliable source who told me you'd be in the Vale embassy of Atlas. I've been working to defend the village of North Bend, but not as a huntsman. Professor Port is the official huntsman assigned here, and he's been pretty amazing at taking out the Grimm. We really owe some thanks to the Atlesians for providing so much emergency food and medicine and tents and things, so pass on my thanks since you're in Atlas. I miss you guys. Everybody here is so tense. Brawnz and May were here for a little while and they were the most normal people around. Yeah, Brawnz and May. Anyway, if this letter reaches you, please write back. I'd love to hear from you.

\- Tao


	13. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slate attends the Atlas council meeting.

Atlesian Councilor Presider: Councilwoman Obsidian, you've been called here to bear witness to the destruction of Vale for our esteemed Councilors. You have the floor.

Baretta: Thank you, presider, thank you, council, and thank you people of Atlas for all you've done already for the country of Vale and all the ongoing efforts. As you know the Vytal festival was being celebrated in Vale when the White Fang infiltrated the kingdom's perimeter by air and deployed both their own forces as well as captured Grimm and stolen Atlesian technology. The suffering was vast, and chaos was everywhere -

Mr. Schnee: *Mic reverb* Ahem. *More reverb*

Presider: Mr. Schnee, Councilwoman Obsidian has the floor.

Mr. Schnee: *To the presider* And I have the forces she wants. I think she'll listen. *To Baretta* Baretta, I'm sure you had a wonderfully rehearsed speech, but we've all heard the news reports and read the papers. We hardly get briefed on anything else. I see that you've brought a guest. Who is he?

Baretta: This is my son, Synthesis.

Mr. Schnee: Synthesis, I thought it was you. Could you please tell the council, in your own words, what should be done and by whom?

_One of the clerks rushes to give Slate one of the free microphones not attached to a desk. No one had expected Slate to speak, least of all Slate._

Slate: Mr. Schnee, esteemed Council, thank you for giving me the floor. I think every force not necessary for defense of the world's kingdoms should be deployed to Vale for a swift recapture.

_The crowd gives scattered applause, but Mr. Schnee frowns downward from his high seat._

Mr. Schnee: And what is an adequate defense when a terrorist group can cause an entire kingdom to fall? We are already sending supplies and troops to improve the humanitarian crisis, and we can spare no more of our defenses if we are to weather an attack similar to what happened at the Vytal festival unharmed.

_Slate still has the mic and the crowd is surprised when he answers Mr. Schnee's rhetorical question._

Slate: That plan was likely years in the making. The force strength present at the attack in Vale would be sufficient for anything in the next year, maybe two. Instead of keeping five times that strength around Atlas, let the majority cross the sea to Vale. Their need is great, and no threat to Atlas has yet materialized.

Mr. Schnee: You are not cleared to know the strength of the Atlesian home defense force.

Slate: I can see and count the ships in the sky. I know each comes with a standard detachment of ground forces. And I know we have five times as many capital ships above us today as were present at the Vytal festival attack.

_The crowd murmurs._

Atlesian Councilor Presider: Thank you for your testimony. One hour recess. *Bangs gavel*

_The council breaks for recess._

_Councilwoman Obsidian gives Slate an unreadable look then rushes off to a meeting. Liv and Slate walk the hallways of the council chamber._

Liv: That was awesome! Do you think they will move the forces to Vale?

Slate: There's no telling. He seemed pretty against it to start with, otherwise he would have let my mom finish her speech. I had to get under his skin and make them see that they were hoarding their power. Anyway, nothing will happen quickly, they'll debate and debate.

Liv: So we're back to waiting again?

Slate: Yes, we're waiting on the plan to help Vale. But you and me, we're dancing.

_Slate grabs her hands and twirls her, then kisses her._

Slate: Come to the club with me tonight, beautiful?

Liv: You better teach me some moves this time!

Slate: You'll be outdancing me in no time!

_Slate shuffles a few steps, which brings a smile to Liv's face._

Slate: Front foot out, toe up, heel down, shift from your back foot's toe to your front heel like this...Now switch...


	14. Episode 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slate and Liv attend a social function with Weiss. They hatch a plan.

_Liv, Slate and Weiss are in the embassy's grand dining hall sitting at a feast. There's some light jazz being played by a quartet, and some of the adults are dancing, but they're mostly standing around talking politics. Everyone is in formal dress. There are doilies._

Slate: I'm glad to see you out and about, Weiss. You look lovely this evening.

Weiss: Thank you. And you look dashing as usual, Synthesis.

Liv: Welcome to the kid's table, Weiss!

_Weiss grits her teeth at Liv._

Slate: Please excuse my teammate. We've been a little tense lately not being able to contribute to the Vale reclamation effort.

Weiss: All my plans have been frustrated, too. People are starving in Vale and we're feasting!

_Weiss throws a cupcake. Liv is chowing down. Slate puts down his fork._

Slate: We heard some bad news. Our teammate, Tao, is in a village in Vale named North Bend. He doesn't seem to know that the White Fang have attacked several refugee villages recently. Scrolls are still down in Vale. We wrote him a letter but we don't know if it will arive in time.

Liv: I swear, Slate. If we don't hear from Tao again soon, we'll have to do something. North Bend might be the White Fang's next target!

Slate: We must keep moving forward. There are hundreds of villages like North Bend and they could all be the target of an attack. Even if we've made no progress so far, we cannot stop trying.

Weiss: But what can we do? Nobody listens to us. Going ourselves is infeasible; Vale's hundreds of miles away. There's no way we could make it alone. We're stuck here.

Liv: No we aren't. We could always just jump ship.

Weiss: What?! You've had a way out of here the whole time and you haven't left yet?! *She slams the table* I thought we were classmates! Why didn't you tell me?!

Slate: Weiss, we didn't speak even once at Beacon.

Weiss: *Loses some momentum* True.

Slate: Plus that's plan B. We could at most help one village, and like I said there are hundreds. Plan A is to convince the Atlesian council to commit more forces to the Vale reclamation effort -

Weiss: My father isn't going to let that happen! Trust me. *Gets very close to Slate's face* WHAT IS PLAN _B_?

Liv: Slate here steals a plane with his diplomatic credentials on his scroll, did you know he was a pilot?, then scrolls his mom that he got an order from the Atlesian intelligence agency, and leaves before anyone can confirm or deny if they ever do.

_Weiss just blinks at Liv for a second._

Weiss: Brilliant!

Slate: Liv, congratulations, that was a first class summary of our scheme. But this was not the time to reveal -

_Weiss grabs Slate by the blazer, puts a glyph under the two of them and shoots out of the scene. Liv, surprised, runs after them._


	15. Episode 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimatum and reunion.

Bear-woman: Faunus of North Bend! You've been adequately warned, and now if you cooperate with the Human occupation of Vale you will be cut down like one of them. This settlement is surrounded. We are hundreds strong. You have but a dozen who can fight. Convince the Humans to surrender and you'll join our glorious revolution! Flee and you will not be harmed. You have one hour.

Human Member of the Crowd: Occupation?! We live here!

Faunus Member of the Crowd: You didn't always!

Human Member of the Crowd: That's just some lie they put on the posters!

Faunus Member of the Crowd: But what will happen to the Humans?

Human Member of the Crowd: We'll be killed! We can't surrender!

_The crowd begins to argue. A Faunus tries to sneak out, and an Atlesian soldier point his weapon at her._

Atlesian soldier: Stop where you are!

Port: Soldier! You will let that Faunus go. She's got a right to pick a side, even if we don't agree with it.

Atlesian soldier: *Doesn't lower his weapon* She'll join the others and overrun us!

Port: What are you going to do, solder? Shoot her for desertion?

_The soldier wavers. The Faunus looks afraid. Port is determined._

Port: She's not enlisted! She's not our prisoner! She's not an enemy combatant! Stand! Down!

_The Atlesian soldier lowers his weapon, and the Faunus runs out of the village's barricades. A few more follow her._

Tao: What are we going to do?

Port: We're going to hold this village!

\- - -

_Tao, Port and several Atlesian soldiers are fighting a White Fang assault. Weiss, Slate and Liv fly above the battle in an Atlesian plane._

Weiss: They need our help! Land already! I thought you could fly this thing?!

Slate: I got us the last hundred miles, didn't I? Landing's the hardest part! Usually there's a runway!

Liv: We're flying past the village! We should just jump!

Slate: I'll come around for another pass. I'm going too fast right now, but I see a stretch of land that might -

_Slate looks behind him, and nobody's there._

Slate: Impatience!

_Weiss throws ice from Myrtenaster as she falls. Liv's above her due to her hip thrusters slowing her fall. Weiss' projectiles freeze two White Fang in place. Weiss lands on one, shattering the ice and sending the White Fang grunt flying. Professor Port lets fire with his blunderbuss three times, then flips it and swipes a White Fang grunt brandishing a sword at him. Liv split-kicks two White Fang, and punches a third, but gets shot by one offscreen in the distance. Liv backflips with the momentum of the shot, her aura absorbs all the damage. Several Atlesian soldiers return fire._

Bear-woman: *Shouts* Take those soldiers!

_A Faunus with two daggers dodges shots from an Atlesian soldier while he advances. The soldier panics and tries to run, but is cut down with two daggers in the back, twisted. Another White Fang with antlers and a bow trades shots with the Atlesian sergeant, they both land hits that drop their auras, but are too fierce to retreat. After a missed exchange of blows, they both land a shot on the other and fall over._

_Weiss disarms a Faunus with a trident, then lights a Faunus with a gun on fire with Myrtenaster, a third swings at her with a halberd which she parries but the Faunus who used to have a trident kicks her legs out from under her. Tao jumps in and shields the halberd strike aimed for Weiss while tripping the unarmed Faunus with his other wrist-shield. Weiss gets up and stabs the unarmed Faunus, whose aura flashes. The Faunus is knocked away, gets up and retreats._

Bear-woman: *Shouts* Focus on the students!

_Liv hits a White Fang grunt, but another kicks her and sends her flying into yet another White Fang who uppercuts her into the air. Tao shields against a dual-dagger wielding Faunus one, two, three times, but is stabbed the fourth time. Tao's aura holds, then he bashes the Faunus back with his shield./ ___

_Several White Fang line up for a charge against Weiss, Tao and Liv. The students don't look ready to take on so many more opponents._

_While there is some space in the battle, five obsidian grenades drop from the sky from a plane flying low overhead. One explodes with fire and misses everybody, one explodes with fierce winds which knock several White Fang over, one implodes as it sucks two White Fang to its epicenter knocking them together, one freezes the area stopping several White Fang from moving, and the last explodes with lightning which shocks several White Fang._

_The bear-woman charges Port. He gets a shot off with the blunderbuss but it bounces harmlessly off the Faunus' shoulder. She swipes him and he's knocked down. She pounces on him but he has the blunderbuss at the ready to parry her claws, and kicks her aside. He jumps up, flips the gun and readies a swing with the axe portion, but is clawed across the chest before he can finish. His aura flashes, and he is knocked back. The bear-woman reaches out her hand to him and purple strands of aura encase him as he's flung back towards the bear-woman. Her head is surrounded by purple strands of aura. She roars then bites his leg and draws blood. Port unloads the blunderbuss point blank to her temple. Her aura flashes and her head explodes in silhouette. She falls over and releases Port's leg. Port falls over with her._

Port: Gaah!

_Weiss glyphs-bounces between the frozen White Fang, slashing at them, dropping their auras and breaking their holds, they run away. Tao punts one of the White Fang convulsing on the ground from lightning. Liv pummels one of the White Fang knocked over by the wind, then roars at him. He retreats._

The rest of the White Fang retreat, and Slate runs in to join them.

Liv: Yeah! Vale for an integrated society!

Tao: *Gasping* Not the rallying cry I was expecting, but yay, we won.

_Slate jogs into the village from the opposite side that the White Fang are retreating._

Slate: I landed the plane, but we barely have the fuel to take off again.

Weiss: Professor Port, you're hurt!

Port: Yes, *ahh!*, yes, I am *wince*.

Tao: Help me get him to the infirmary! It's this building here!


	16. Episode 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrol and report.

_Weiss, Slate, Liv and Tao walk through the village of North Bend._

Weiss: What do you think she meant when she said the Human occupation of Vale? Haven't humans always lived here?

Tao: The posters mentioned a Faunus legend that there was a time in Vale before Humans when Faunus ruled.

Slate: Is there any truth to the legend?

Liv: Who matters who got here first? We have to live with each other now.

Tao: The White Fang are doing their best to make that seem impossible. With Vale like this, we might be out of the fragile peace.

Slate: No. They're non-state actors. They can't take the peace from us.

Liv: What do you call this? It doesn't look too peaceful here in ... this place called .... *whispers* Tao, help me out!

Tao: North Bend.

Liv: North Bend! _Thank_ you.

Tao laughs. And keeps laughing.

Liv: What?

Tao: Hoo! It's just good to see you. Even you, Weiss.

Weiss: Hey!

Tao: It's just been so dark. Nobody laughs in this place. When they argue, they could fight at any time. And that was before any crazy assault. Not like Liv here.

Liv: Hey, I hit people!

Tao: Yeah, once. Combatants with their auras at full. Here, it's been so _tense_. I haven't relaxed for weeks. Though it's terrible of me to say it, even the battle helped. You're a nice relief, is all.

Slate: It's good to see you too, Tao. I'm glad you've been taking care of yourself.

Liv: Yeah, thanks for writing us that letter! We never would have known where you were without it.

Tao: I'm glad you guys came. It would have been even worse if you didn't come right when you did. I'm not going to ask where that plane came from.

_Slate looks sheepish. Weiss looks innocent. Liv smiles._

Tao: But speaking of letters, that reminds me, I need to write another one.

_Tao goes off to be alone in his tent. He pulls out pen and paper and envelope and writes._

Letter: 4th report by Astral on North Bend and the Professor Peter Port dated 25th of Fall. Mr. Wizard, the village of North Bend has kept its perimeter against all hostiles intact, but at great cost. The White Fang brought nearly fifty combatants here in an effort that implied they would have killed every human in North Bend. They boasted hundreds, but I do not think they held back any combat-ready members. They were lead by a female bear Faunus I have not seen before. She fell in the fighting. Prior to the battle she convinced several Faunus of the village to defect. With the timely entrance of my Beacon teammates Sythesis (Slate) Obsidian and Lividity (Liv) Ash as well as Weiss Schnee, the existing forces held the village. But Professor Port was severely wounded and our Atlesian contingent is out of action. I'm requesting whatever medical aid you can spare for the wounded refugees, soldiers and huntsman.

_Tao hands drops his letter in the makeshift post box._

Tao: Mr. Wizard, you better have a spell in store to fix this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm arbitrarily calling this the end of season 4. At the time of this writing only season 3 has been released.


End file.
